


Rescue Me

by Luv2write



Series: Coming Home [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv2write/pseuds/Luv2write
Summary: When Mac is home alone, James stops by to cause trouble.





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all!  
> Thank you so much for reading, and leaving kudos and such great comments!  
> This is the last story in this series, at least for a while, as I want to start on a new story.  
> I got the title for this one by a song called Rescue Me, by Kerrie Roberts. I highly recommend you listen to it! :)  
> So I hope you enjoy this and leave a comment to let me know!

It was early in the afternoon and Mac was sitting back and relaxing on the couch. He had finished his homework an hour ago, started a load of laundry, and dusted the house. He really liked helping out Jack, he would be forever grateful to the man that stepped into his life and loved him unconditionally, but he couldn't help but feel sometimes that he needed to earn his keep. Jack had told him he didn't have to, and Mac knew that Jack would never lie to him, but the seeds of doubt were still there from his life with James.  
He stifled a sigh, Jack had rode out about two hours ago with Ryan and Cory to check fences, so he didn't know when they would be back. Glancing around, he decided to do a load of dishes, it seemed like they always needed to be done anyways.  
He pushed off the couch and meandered slowly into the kitchen, a smile on his face as he gazed out the kitchen window, he would never get tired of that view he decided. It would always remind him of Jack, and everything his dad had given him.  
He had just started unloading the dishwasher when he heard the front door open and then slam closed a minute later.  
"I'm in here, dad!" He called out happily.  
He heard footsteps coming down the hall and turned with a smile to greet his dad, but when he faced the doorway, he froze, his breath catching in his throat.  
James stood in the doorway, by his posture, the man was obviously slightly drunk. Mac knew, he had seen that look on the man's face plenty of times.  
"Dad, huh." James slurred, his face filled with anger. "Obviously that kidnapper already has you brainwashed."  
Mac felt like he couldn't move or speak, he was terrified beyond reason and didn't know what to do now.  
James moved a few steps closer, effectively blocking Mac's escape out of the kitchen.  
"Well, Angus?" James demanded. "What do you have to say for yourself?"  
Mac just shook his head, his blue eyes filled with terror that he was unable to hide.  
"You seemed to be able to speak a minute ago." James slurred, taking another step forward.  
Mac stepped back, hitting the counter with a wince.  
"What do you want?" He finally managed to ask, his voice shaky.  
"You of course, Angus." James said with a frown. "I've been missing you."  
Mac felt anger rising in him.  
"Yeah, you want me back so you can hurt me!" He told the man, finally able to keep his voice steady. "But I'm not ever gonna go back to that! I love Jack, he's my dad now."  
"No!" James suddenly shouted, causing Mac to jump in surprise. "Your coming with me, boy!"  
James lurched forward, covering what little space there was between them in seconds. He grabbed Mac by the arms and started dragging him toward the door.  
Mac began to panic, he couldn't go with James! There's no telling what the man would do to him! Oh how he wished Jack or one of the hands was already back. He knew his dad would never have let James come even close to him.  
"Let me go!" He shouted in fear. "I'm not going with you!"  
He began to struggle fiercely, until James released him to send a punch to his face, knocking him to the ground, and making Mac go silent in shock.  
Then James sent a quick kick to Mac's side, sending sharp pains ripping through it and making him gasp.  
But even as the tears filled his eyes, he saw his chance escape as James began to pace back in forth in the kitchen.  
When James turned his back to him, he took the chance and scrambled off the floor, and bolted out the kitchen door. He heard James shouting close behind him, but ignored him, intent on getting outside. Although what he would do once he was out there, he wasn't totally sure. He just knew he had to get away.  
Mac flung open the front door and ran outside, he'd only made it off the porch before James grabbed him around the middle from behind.  
"No!" Mac shouted. "Let me go!"  
But James just squeezed him tighter.  
"You are mine, Angus. Not Jacks." James said, his voice deep and slurred sounding. "And I'll do whatever I want with you."  
Mac could smell the liquor on James breath, and it made him want to gag. He closed his eyes tight, forcing back the memories of the other times James had hurt him after drinking to much.  
Mac suddenly stomped down hard on James foot, causing the man to release him, but also causing himself to fall to the ground. He lay there stunned for a moment before instinct kicked in, and his brain began screaming for him to get up. But before he could move very far off the ground, he felt a sharp pain in his head that sent him back down to the ground with a yelp.  
After a moment he realized his dad had kicked him in the head, and he could feel the blood begin to slowly trickle from a cut on the side of his face.  
Then his dad began to kick him in the side again, hard.  
Mac felt like he couldn't move, his side and head were screaming at him. All he could do was cover his face with his arms, and hope that it wouldn't be long before James got tired of hurting him.  
Suddenly James stopped, and Mac heard him stumble off, mumbling about needing another drink. He heard a car door close, but didn't move until he heard it start up and drive away.  
Then he slowly sat up, almost falling again from the pain in his side. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, biting his lip hard to keep from crying out. Even though he knew there was no one around to hear him, he still didn't like to acknowledge weakness.  
He stumbled into the house, stopping to lock the front door. He slowly made his way into the living room, where he sank gratefully onto the couch. He turned and buried his face in the cushion, where he tried, and failed, to hold in his tears.

Mac must have fallen asleep, since the next thing he knew, he was abruptly sitting up, letting out an involuntary whimper as he did so, when he heard someone banging on the front door. For a moment his breath hitched in his throat. Had James returned? But then he heard a voice calling from outside.  
"Dad." He whispered, getting to his feet and making his way to the door as quickly as he could.  
He fumbled with the lock for a moment before flinging it open to reveal Jack.  
"Hey kid, why was the door locked?" Jack questioned playfully.  
Then Jack looked up from where he had been taking off his boots and froze.  
Mac swallowed hard, he hadn't had time to clean himself up, so he knew he still had blood on his face, and probably some bruises on his arms and face as well.  
Before Jack could speak, Mac turned and walked back inside, he heard Jack follow a moment later.  
"Mac?" He heard his dad ask worriedly.  
But he didn't stop until he was seated back on the couch again.  
Jack sat next to him, gently reaching out and touching Mac's face, slowly turning his head until they were facing each other. Mac couldn't help the tears that began to spill down his cheeks again when he saw the kind, yet worried expression on Jack's face.  
"What happened, bud?" Jack asked him gently.  
Mac closed his eyes and swallowed hard before answering.  
"James was here."  
Jack swore loudly, causing Mac to flinch in surprise.  
"Sorry, bud." Jack was quick to apologize.  
Mac just pulled his head back from Jack, and stared down at his hands, his fingers moving restlessly. Mac felt Jack gently reach across and wrap his arm around his shoulders, the warmth comforting, and Mac felt himself relax a little.  
"I need you to tell me what happened, Mac." Jack told him, slowly beginning to run his hand up and down Mac's arm, being mindful of the bruises that were there.  
Mac took a deep, steadying breath, before telling Jack everything that had happened. By the end he had started crying again, and Jack pulled him into a tight hug.  
"It's alright, Mac." His father whispered soothingly. "Just let it out, you'll be okay. I'm gonna have James found and make sure you never have to see him again. Its gonna be alright."  
Mac just burrowed his face into Jack's shoulder, trying to take deep breathes and calm down.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Jack said sadly. "I had no idea he would try anything like this."  
"Its not your fault." Mac said finally. "You couldn't have known."  
Mac felt Jack shift and look down at him.  
"I need to check out your side, bud." Jack said softly. "See if you need a doctor."  
Mac nodded shakily, and tried tried lift his shirt so Jack could look. He'd only gotten it about halfway, before he let out a sharp gasp, and had to let go.  
"Whoa, hold on, bud." Jack said quickly. "Is it alright if I help you?"  
Mac nodded, slightly ashamed. "Yes."  
After his shirt was pulled up, Mac saw Jack's eyes widen in shock and anger. Glancing down at himself Mac could see why. His side was almost one big bruise, and there were a few more scattered on his chest and stomach.  
Jack gently pressed on his ribs, causing him to let out a whimper.  
Jack shook his head. "We need to get this checked out, Mac."  
Mac nodded obediently, he figured Jack was going to say that. And as long as Jack was with him, he didn't care where they went.  
Jack let Mac's shirt fall back down and pulled him in for another hug, which he happily snuggled into, letting out a queit hum of contentment.  
He didn't know what the future held, but as long as he had Jack by his side, he just knew that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Macgyver show, I'm just a fan.


End file.
